Electricdonkey
Electricdonkey is a YouTube channel made by Kimaaaay (female), that uploads fake subtitled-songs that were in different languages, inspired by buffalax. She also has a 2nd back-up channel called Electricdonkeyagain. The fake subtitles can often involve cursing. About Electricdonkey Kimaaaay's official YouTube channel debuted on June 23, 2009, with a buffalaxed fake-subtitled version of the Bollywood song, titling it "A Perch & the Eel", which was the sentence used often transforming the different language words into English. The following videos were about a man named Tyrone who would be doing something very interesting, then went back to buffalaxing songs, first she buffalaxed Bollywood songs, and then later the German versions of the DuckTales and Inspector Gadget themes. (later on the TMNT and Darkwing Duck themes), with the TMNT theme transformed into "Hero Turtles (In Half an Hour)" covering the show's title, and Darkwing Duck transformed into "Charlie Black", that covered the show's title also. A lot of buffalaxed songs that were in different languages went to follow, such as the Groin Thrusting Action Karaoke Medley, and a lot more songs to be followed. In early 2011, Kimaaaay buffalaxed 2 Taiwanese Wiggles songs (Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! into Captain Giant Rager Feathersword), which the name came from the sentence "Get a rager, then it turned giant", and I Love It When It Rains to Union Bags from the sentence "will teacher make a union bag". Later, Kimaaaay started GoAnimate videos featuring videos of a female character named Sondra Silly, a sausage dog named George, and three girlfriends that made a cartoon together. The buffalaxed songs started again, such as the Astro Boy theme transformed into "You've Got Gastro, Boy!". Later she started buffalaxing different language versions of Sesame Street songs, starting with One Banana into "AIDS Banana" because that was the word used as "one banana", then later Imagine That into "Eat Lots of Stan", that took over the song title in the "sailor" verse, and "Fur" into "Piss!", taking over the song title, and later buffalaxed versions of mostly drama songs, then the final TV show song to be buffalaxed is the Icelandic version of the Bob the Builder theme into "Booby Big Ears", which was the first sentence to be used taking over the show's title. This version may be flagged as inappropriate due to the title and the subtitles. Kimaaaay did a prank call series featuring a female named Jessica who likes to prank call for fun, such as Jessica wets the bed, calls a Brothel, calls Santa Claus, and wants pizza. Later then went back to GoAnimate with a web-series called "Hep Steve and Thirsty John", which "hep" is short for "hepatitis", about two animal people who LOVE to drink. Kimaaaay did an informercial for the channel and advertised her comedy site. Her final video on her first channel is the 2nd back-up channel trailer featuring her saying "Not cat food!", which she mentioned in the comments she has cats and when she utters it, the cats would come running for food. She was making a tech-house remix of the Duck Sauce song "Barbara Streisand", which also included a cat meowing and a dog barking in the background. Kimaaaaay also has a Vimeo channel as well. Electricdonkey's 2nd Back-Up Channel Kimaaaay's back-up channel, Electricdonkeyagain, started July 9, 2013, with a buffalaxed version of a song from a Steklovata drama concert that was titled "My Mother Queefed", and more GoAnimate with a funny dancing man named KJ. There were lots of buffalaxed songs that went to follow, and got a NEW GoAnimate web-series called Taurine (a drama series), and we get to meet one of Kimaaaay's cats, Regan, in one of the videos. Related channels *Ravi Fuad (A10188 on Wikitubia) *Blue'sClues&TheWigglesFTW TeenTitansGo!FTL (Matthew Godsey) *DreamWorksTV *Oh Shiitake Mushrooms Category:YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009